


What's in a Name?

by fauxpocky (alisso)



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-27
Updated: 2006-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisso/pseuds/fauxpocky





	What's in a Name?

House knows that Wilson is always "Wilson". Would be Wilson even if the world turned upside-down or if everything fell down around his ears.

Even in his deepest and most personal thoughts, he knows that Wilson is always "Wilson".

He's occasionally mockingly addressed as "Jimmy", but he normally only gets "James" as part of "James Wilson".

But sometimes, in a moment of weakness, perhaps, or when the endorphins had influenced his thought processes, or in those rarest, strangest moments of intimacy and intensity, if he was anything other than Wilson, to House, it would only be a hoarsely whispered "James".


End file.
